Pizza
by pinkworlds
Summary: Sam and Freddie decide to order a pizza while they watch a movie; little does Sam know about the surprise she's about to receive. Please read and review.


**I have not written a Seddie fanfiction in like forever, and to be completely honest, I have missed it a lot! I had some time in my hands so i decided to type this up. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the read! **

**iDo Not Own iCarly **

**Pizza**

* * *

"There's something about 80's movies that always get to me, you know?" Sam stated more than asked. She laid on the sofa, her head resting on her boyfriend's lap with her own legs dangling over the arm-rest. She looked at the screen, feeling the gentle touch of his fingers slowly brush against her scalp. Her hands dipping from the popcorn bowl that rested on her stomach to her mouth. "I mean, they're just more…real."

She looked up from the screen once it turned to commercials to see her boyfriend smirking at her direction as she licked her salty lips. He lower his head to her and patted his lips against her. She kissed back, slowly, one of her arms reached up to the back of his head. The smacks echoed in their ears, and she giggled against him when feeling his tongue slide against her lips. "Freddie," she said and he mumbled something she couldn't make out.

"Freddie, the movies getting good," she said when his lips started to travel to her chin, hearing the silent smacks. Goosebumps rising up when they then reached her collarbone. She smiled widely, hearing him whisper, "It's commercials," nodding and taking her lower lip in between her teeth.

"It's the good thing about having our own apartment," Freddie smiled, pushing her blonde strands away from her face, staring down into her giant, sapphire eyes, "no one has to witness what happens between commercials." He arched and eyebrow and she laughed reaching up and kissed him once.

"Yes, I am very aware of that," she sighed and moved the popcorn bowl onto the coffee table and sat up, "which is why I'm going to go pee and you are going to order a pizza, 'kay?" She pecked his lips once more before walking away, swaying her hips and laughing out loud when she looked back at hearing him growl towards her with a seductive face. "Get the Grande Supreme," she called out once she was no longer in sight. "Extra onions!"

Freddie reached for his pear-phone and dialed up the Omar's Pizza letting it ring twice before someone answered. "Yes? Hello, I would like to order the Grande Supreme," he said, hearing the man on the other line repeat it to himself, "and with extra onions, please." It went silent for a few seconds as the man jotted the order down. "No, it'll be delivered," he replied then quickly looked over his shoulder. "Also I'm going to ask if you could also do me one more favor?"

Sam washed her hands, looking at her ring finger green at the bottom circumference. Just a couple of days ago they'd gone to an arcade where they served basically any sort of junk food Sam loved to digest. As they walked around with the blonde holding a badly-stitched-grey-seal Freddie had wasted eighteen dollars on trying to snatch on one of the merchandiser, his eyes landed on a set of rings that were behind a glass-counter.

He brought her attention to them, and asked her to try one on. She did, asking her size, grinning down at it once he paid for it. "Why the ring?" She asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just thought it'll look lovely on you," he said.

The ring was nothing special, it was fake, costing three dollars it was made clear when she took it off and saw the green surround the edges of the ring and her finger. Yet she never took it off; it was a thin silver-like band around her finger that formed a skeleton hand at the center where it held a red crystal-ball. She would wash off the green and put it back on, but she had misplaced it and hadn't found it.

She dried her hands with a nearby towel and walked out down the hall to see Freddie panic at her presence and quickly hang the phone up. She looked at her oddly and made her way to her spot, getting in previous position. "You okay?" She asked and he nodded quickly, reaching for the control and raising the volume up. She ignored it and went back to watching the now-one movie.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, Sam moving her head to allow Freddie to get up and get the expected pizza. "You asked for extra onions?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yep." She smiled and laid her head. She looked over at the man who smiled back and walked away once he was tipped. She then sat up and inhaled the strong scent of the cheesy pizza heading her way. She crossed her legs and was about to slap open the box once Freddie set it down on the coffee table, but picked it up too quickly.

She looked at him with a weird expression, "Yo, Benson, tryin' to get a slice here," she said and he nodded towards the kitchen.

"How 'bout you get some peppy cola?" He suggested and she shrugged with a set of rolled eyes. She stood up and walked towards the fridge as he set the box down.

"Say, did you ever found your ring?" Freddie asked, and she shook her head as she made her way back to the living room. "Nope," she answered, popping her lips at the end of the word. "Maybe I can get you another one," he said as she sat down on the sofa next to him and wrinkled her nose. She shook her head and sighed, "Nah, it's okay, babe." She smiled and leaned to give him a quick kiss.

"Seriously," Freddie insisted, "what size did you say you were? Six?" He asked looking over at her as she smiled. "Yeah," she replied as she opened the box of pizza only to stare. Not precisely at the pizza below her, but at the lid. Her lips were slightly parted, trying to speak but not knowing what to say. There with marker, in perfect hand writing she could clearly read, "Marry Me?" She heard Freddie ask as she turned over to him. He sat next to her but then slid to the floor, getting in one knee and reaching into his pocket fetching a ring.

Her eyes glanced at the ring; a one-carat perfectly set on a silver band. Oxygen wasn't making it way to her brain anymore, but she could see Freddie perfectly. He chuckled to himself, holding the ring, "I know, it's a little cheesy. I just know you don't like dramatic things, and I sort of wanted this to be a little private, something for us to remember and tell. I really didn't know how to do it you know, I was still planing. But no better timing than the present, eh? When you asked for pizza, it clicked. And so I went for it. As for the ring," he looked down at it, "I already got you a replacement. It's up to you if you want it. I didn't know if you'd like it, picked it out myself. It's simple, but beautiful. Like you."

The blonde stared at him, and she laughed. "Don't you ever shut up, you cheesy nub," she said and he sighed. He should have known, maybe it wasn't time. Maybe she was scared of commitment. "Sam, it's just.."

"Okay." She whispered.

"Huh?" He asked, looked at her. She was nodding, "Yes," she said and chuckled, and his smile spread wide. "Yes?"

"Yes."

He stood up, her following and saw him slip the ring into her ring finger. "I definitely like this ring better," she smirked. He reached down and kissed her, her hands embracing his neck. Taking all of him in as much as she could. He pulled her up and was starting to march toward their bedroom, but he was stopped. "Wait!"

"What?" He asked and she stared at the coffee table.

"The pizza." She said and he smirked, and she raised an eyebrow, "What? I can eat it while you fuck me." He sighed and walked over with her in his arms as she reached for the pizza. Then ran to the bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Please let me know how this fic was, good or bad! Thanks!**

**-pinkworlds**


End file.
